The Invisible Girl
by brandonstaark
Summary: A gap in her mind brings her back to the Seven Kingdoms. Memories come back a wash of fury and longing and an incompleteness. But pain makes her someone an she's tired of being no one.
1. No One

**GIRL**

The girl loved the House of black and white. She had learnt to change her face, and tell lies from the truth. She could be the ugliest crone that was ever known to Braavos,or she could transform her face to be as beautiful and as elegant as a Courtsean, so breathtaking she could even put Sans-_no, that's no one to you.. just some high-lady of the Seven Kingdoms. That is not your place. Valar dohaeris…_

Even so, tonight's moon would be full, and the kindly man ordered for her out into Braavos to learn what the girl could of the world outside the temple. Normally, this task would go to someone with more experience but four years training earned her some practical work. She got to choose which face to use so long as it was unrecognisable.

First, she went to the docks, it would be harder to extract information from the sailors now than when the girl was Cat because no one knew this face. But she learned. The girl bought clams and went to a large trading galley that looked to be from Tyrosh. The girl presented the clams to the captain and asked "What news from the east?"

The response was not what the girl expected.

"A fleet of ships was seen travelling towards the Smoking Sea… It is said that they seek the ruins of Valyria… Well, they couldn't have been blown off track, the winter storms ended near 5 moon-turns ago. Of course, it's just sailors talk. No one would be mad enough to journey there, they touch the fire waters and they turn to fine ash that covers the sea like snow, and if they were to reach the lands, the would only find the doom which once took the great freehold."

"Just so."

The stupid fleet could burn the most agonizing death known to man. The girl didn't care, but it was news to tell the kindly man even so.

Her next stop was a tavern.

When the girl entered, she could have chocked on the stench of sweat and ale, and the damp air that filled the tavern. She ordered some ale and went for a seat in the corner of the room. The girl stopped in her tracks to hear a certain conversation from a certain group of men. _Stupid, everyone knows that only well born, wealthy Braavosi wear dull, dark colours. They'll be killed before the night it done. Especially with long swords_

The Girl took a table to the right of the group, stared intently at her ale and eavesdropped. _Common Tounge no-_ She attempted at all costs to avoid contact with Westerosi people, but it had been so long…

"…She's mad if she thinks she can escape from the dragon. I'd give it two moon turns an' they'll 'ave her tied to a stake to burn. This dragon is just. Not like the mad king." The first mad was homely and bald.

_Dragons? In Westeros? _

"Aye, and Stannis hates that about him. He'll break before he bends." The old one said in a wispy voice.

"I reckon he's gonna break.I heard he's on his death bed, our good lord, end of the year and he'll be dead."

"You have so little hope in our liege lord? He will fight for his life. The Lady Melisadre will save him. Have faith in R'hollor." The third mans face was covered by shadows but she could make out a rather large pair of ears.

"I bet he bends. Stannis is nothing if not honourable, the dragons won back their kingdom with blood and fire. The dragon's claim is better than the stag's. As for the woman, no running can save her. The Queen will 'ave her for the damage she's done to the realm." Said the homely man.

"You can only imagine the horrors the poor Queen has faced. I'd make the lion suffer to for all the trauma she's caused Queen Sansa."

_SANSA? QUEEN SANSA?_ The Girl chocked on the ale and went into a mad coughing fit. _How could Sansa possibly be queen? How could she be Queen if she was going to kill the lion-Cersei?_

_Pull yourself together, stupid._ The girl turned to face the group "What of the tidings in Westeros, good sirs?" The men looked blankly at her as if she'd just asked them to put on a mummers show.

After exchaning suspicious looks, the homely man said "What's it to you girl."

"A girl would like to know the current affairs around the world." She replied innocently, giving nothing away though she was screaming inside. _No, that's the old me. Bury her deep. Lock her away. _But the Arya Stark inside her stirred. She needed to know. _Had_ to know.

"Curiosity never did anyone any harm, Gerald. Have you heard nothing of the great war, my child?"

_Wrong. Curiosity kills. But she would let that one pass. She shook her head._

"That bitch Queen Cersei though she'd won, she let her guard down and the dragons came. The one that they thought was dead, Prince Rheagar's boy, landed in Dorne with The Golden Company, of course, the whole of Dorne automatically swore their swords to his cause, fuck the Lannisters, their true king had come back. The Dornish have always been true to the Targaryens

"When Aegon took his conquest to the Vale, who did he find but the Lady Sansa Stark? He was bewildered by her beauty and took her for his Queen. Then the Eyrie and Winterfell swore their fealty to the true king. And with the accusations the royal cunt was throwing at the Tyrell girls, the whole reach joined King Aegon.

As for the Silver Queen, she came by on her dragons, the Martell boy and Semly on her other two. They burnt the Lannisters and Boltons. That bloody bastard got what was coming to him. She is now the Lady of Dragonstone, since her claim was less than her nephew's."

It was a lot to process, each little detail the girl heard, she remembered a little more and became a little more Arya Stark. _Queen Cersei, The Mountain, Ser Ilyn, Ser Meryn…_

"What of Queen Cersei?"

"She escaped from the Great Sept of Baelor with some Myrish whore. The Wolf Queen will find her soon though. And When She does…"

"She burns!" Said the third man. She had never really paid much attention to him until just then. The girl thought she saw something familiar in his eyes...

His deep blue _blue _eyes...

_"No!" _The girl gasped, dumbfounded. It could not be surely, he was in the brotherhood... _That's not you! Bury her!_

"I'm sorry?" He leaned forward to stare at her, pushing the black hair that fell past his eyes behind his ear.

"_What are you doing here?" STOP TALKING, ARYA. _She wanted to scream at herself. And then the memories came back in a rush of pain that pulled where her heart used to be be, she felt rage and sorrow and betrayal and loneliness...

"Are you okay, Miss?"

* * *

She woke in a small garden beside a canal. The girl's head hurt, she wasn't used to drinking ale, but it was something else, something deeper. _Why am I here? _The kindly man would be waiting on her return, but she couldn't seem to leave the spot besides the canal.

_Gendry. _The girl saw Gendry, but Gendry was nothing to the girl, just like some other man named Jon Snow, he meant nothing to her. But it did to Arya. She thought she forgot everything about Arya, she was just somebody that she used to know. She moved on.

_ You can't even lie to yourself, stupid._

_ "_Arya,"

The name sounded strange when she spoke it, like a foreign spice on her tongue. She hadn't tried being Arya since she first learnt how to change her face. That was near three years ago. _It's time._

She moved to the edge of the canal and peered into it. _Grey eyes, brown hair... my face is more womanly now. _She hoped that was her face, it had been so long she didn't know how she was supposed to mature.

But she was beautiful, like Lyanna, in her own way, not like Sansa. Arya laid down on the bank and drowned herself in memories...

* * *

_So that's the first chapter! I know Gendry is not in this but he will be_

_ It would be brilliant if you could review this, like should I do the next chapter as Arya or Gendry?_

_I want everything from feelings to what you think should happen next or what should of happened instead._

_Your reviews could mean me completing this fanfiction rather than just moving on._

_EVERY OPINION IS VALID PLEASE!_


	2. Bastard

**GENDRY**

It was all happening too fast. Four years had gone by. They seemed like centuries. Like he was immortal but living was almost insufferable but he had to endure, the lord of the light would see to that. He had no purpose; he was just a stubborn, lonely, bull-headed bastard. No one _really_ needed him but he had his uses, not that he would be hard to replace if R'hllor couldn't bring him back.

_When the sun sets, a candle can't replace it. Not even a magic fire, _he thought sun hadn't set, but it could well be dead. She was his only friend, when she was there she drove him insane. Without her he was lost, it took all his effort to stop himself falling apart. Maybe he could handle it, if he knew what happened to her, but not knowing was the worse. Every night he would think of her, and all the possibilities that could have happened to her.

He went crazy to hear that she was wed to the psychopath. How could they make her wed? No one could make her do anything; she was as wild as the northern winters. But to marry her to a _bastard. _It should have been him.

And when he found out that it was an imposter, that infuriated him even more, of course he was glad that it wasn't really Arya, but the fact that someone thought they could _ever_ replace her with a proper little lady, and the untamed, reckless little Arya would just be forgotten from the world. That was too much to bear. If it was up to him, she would never be forgotten.

Even if she was here, the real Arya, he was not even sure they'd even let them be friends. They would probably package her in silks and furs and send her back to Winterfell or to the bed of some high lord. And he would stay, hammering away at metal for the rest of his life.

"Gendry Waters, Lord Stannis will see you now." It was clear that the Lords men made every effort to point out that he was, in fact, a bastard. _Too bloody lowborn... _

"I'm coming." He replied bitterly. The Lord of Storm's End was dying, Gendry had no clue what a lord confided to his bed would need with a blacksmith. Well, there was one theory, on Stannis's return south he came to Gendry to see his work and then brought him down to Storm's End to smith there. He heard rumours though that it wasn't his strong, body and skills in the forge that Stannis brought him to Storm's End, but more his tainted blood. He often heard these tales around the garrison, of the Baratheon men whispering in their cups. All he could do was glare at the ground a keep to himself.

The storm lord's bedchamber stank of decay, but he was bed-bound so there was no other option.

"Devon, you may leave now, I can inform you later, but bring Shireen, I will need her." His voice was raspy and his skin seemed to be hanging from his bones. His blue eyes were the only colour left in him and even they were disappearing in the hollow depths of his skull.

"Gendry. I'm in my final hours so I'm going to be quick. You may have heard tales around the camp. About your parentage. It will not shock you to learn these tales are true; you are the eldest natural son of Robert Baratheon."

Gendry scowled the floor. No, it did not surprise him. He remembered how that Birenne of Tarth had looked at him, how she called him '_Renly'. _

He only wished it wasn't true. Quite often when he was young he would dream of his father, how one day, he would come back for him and they would be a proper family. After his mother died, he wanted nothing more than a father figure. He guessed Tobho Mott would have to do.

But now he realised that he would rather live a hundred lives without a father than have Robert Baratheon as one.

In reply, he nodded curtly.

"You may know you are not the only one," Stannis continued, choosing to ignore Gendry's bitterness. "You are the eldest, however, and from the little I know of you, you can't be much worse Baratheon than my brother was."

_Now this is unexpected. _Could he really be saying what Gendry thought he was?

"Yes, I am implying that I mean to legitimize you. There was another, brought up nobly, but no one had heard from him since my Hand sent him away. My daughter is weak, even she agrees that she would be a poor ruler of Storm's End, and since it does not look likely that I will bear a son, I need an heir. Are you willing? Because I have no time for you if you're not."

"My lord, may I have some time to think about this, it is a great deal to process after all?" He almost begged, this was not a decision he was likely to come up with on the spot.

"Encase you haven't noticed, I do not have much time left, have some time to come up with an answer but be quick about it, this offer is not like to come again for you. You have my leave to go."

* * *

**ARYA**

She had no idea how long she lay there for, but by the time she opened her eyes, the sky was turning pink. Really, she should be thinking about returning to the House of Black and White, but that would mean returning back to being no one, and she was not no one, nor would she ever be again, not now she had felt what it was like to be Arya Stark of Winterfell again. There was so much emotion there, the loss and love, all the things she forgot. Arya wasn't about to lose herself again.

The rattle of stones made her forget her trail of thought, she jumped to her feel and pulled out the dagger from her boot. She was still quick as a snake, just as Syrio had taught her.

"Sorry! I mean no harm, please!"

It was him. Well, it wasn't. But he looked like him except he was leaner with a longer face and lager ears. It was the man from the night before, however. And he looked like he made an effort to find her.

"You look like him. Why? Who are you?" She demanded.

"Me? He was my father, well, I'm his natural son. I'm Edric Storm, but-"

_Gendry can't have a son, at least not one that's less than four years younger than him._

"_Who are you talking about?" _Arya hissed.

"The king, I mean the old king, Robert, the usurper, who else would I look like? surely not my mother she's just-"

"I don't _care_ about your parentage. Or the stupid drunken sot of a king?!"

"But then why-"

Realisation hit her.

"Wait, you're a Storm, correct? That means you're a bastard just like... A king's bastard, and you look like him too, but it's Gend- he can't be..."

The man named Edric looked at her bemused, no doubt Arya was thinking out loud and Edric was looking at her like she was mad.

"Gendry Waters, a royal bastard after all." She breathed.

"The king had many bastards, all over the realm." Offered Edric

"Yes, thank you. I do know that, I'm sure everyone born in Westeros knows that." She replied.

"You're from the Seven Kingdoms?"

"Why else would I care about the king's bastard?"

"Who are you?"

She chewed on her lip. This question ought to be so simple to her, but she had been asked it many times before and a slip of the tongue could mean her life, or more likely her death. But she hadn't been Arya Stark since she saw her father's being cut off with his own steel. Not truly anyhow. And Arya had always been reckless and impulsive.

"I am Arya of House Stark. And it's time for me to go home."

* * *

_Hi again!_

_I'd just like to thank everyone who wrote reviews/followed/favourited the story, it mean so much to me!_

_Also, I'm sorry if this is not what you expected, I found Gendry's chapter really hard to write, even though I already had plans for him to be legitimized. So that's why I did the Arya bit explaining, because i know I didn't make it clear that it wasn't Gendry she met, but in fact Edric Storm!_

_Please I'd love to hear your view, don't be shy!_


	3. Wayward Lady

They had been sailing for a week now, back across the narrow sea was called the Lady Bright. It seemed strange, she remembered when she was Cat and would visit the captain and their crew to find things out. But she did not speak to them with recognition because that was not her. That was Cat of the Canals; she was Arya Stark of Winterfell.

She often walked aboard the decks alone. Edric seemed more wary of her, since she told him who she really was. But he still felt it was his duty to the Seven Kingdoms to return her to safety. That was stupid, for three reasons.

First, she didn't need an escort home, she made it half way across Westeros pretty much by herself and then across the narrow sea with nothing but an iron penny and a Needle to protect her. She, a lone wolf, could survive on her own no matter what her father once said. _Fierce as a wolverine, fear cuts deeper than swords._

Then there was Edric. He was probably only doing it in hopes of getting a knighthood. There was no one lower class than a bastard, even if he was knighted; he would be nothing more than a hedge knight. She knew better to think that he could be a part of a new pack. She was not naive like she was the last time with Hot Pie and Gendry.

Then there was the fact that they were not even _going _to the White Harbour, the closest port to her home. No. They were planning on going to _Kings Landing_ of all places! She felt like it was the Brotherhood all over again. She would never get where she wanted to go. It was tempting just to find a ship travelling to the North and go back to where she belonged.

Yet she went willingly, what was there in the North now the majority of her family was dead? Sansa would be in King's Landing. She and Sansa had been like summer and winter, like night and day. But they were two sides of the same coin, and though she never realised it, she missed her dearly, she hadn't seen her since her father's head had been cut off, and the rage she once felt had died inside her when her mother and brother were murdered. And she craved to see a face that was not cautious of her, a face that was not afraid to talk bluntly to her.

Plus, there were names on a list that needed crossing out.

His protectors even seemed cautious with Arya, since she heard of her impersonator, she realised they would be suspicious if she was true to her word. They obviously didn't trust her. But the old man, the one who was there the night she re-discovered herself he was. He was Omer Blackberry. When Edric first took her back to meet his men, he was the only one who treated her kindly, forever claiming how much she reminded him Lyanna. Which Arya thought was stupid as he'd never met her.

"How did you know her?" Arya asked him once.

"Alas, I did not know her, but I was there at the tourney of Harrenhall, she was as beautiful as the winter roses the silver prince crowned her with."

She scowled at that, and stormed off in a temper, she did not want to hear of that awful "silver prince". He raped her aunt and caused a war in which her grandfather, aunt and uncle died.

"What do you want?" Nothing slipped her sharp hearing, Edric walked up next to her, gazing out on the angry sea from the decks of_ Lady Bright_.

"Do you ever wonder what she was like? Lyanna, I mean. They said my father never loved anyone but her." Edric asked her quite awkwardly.

Arya sighed. "People say she was like me. But I wouldn't let some stupid dragon take me and rape me. I can fight for myself as I've always done, as she never could."

That's when Edric looked at her oddly, like he pitied her.

"I've killed people before. I've been _trained_ to kill people. That's why I was at the House of Black and White. Or are you too stupid to put one and two together?" She snapped. No one had looked at her with pity since she left the Seven Kingdoms. That was just something she was going to have to get used to again.

"No, of course. I don't doubt you, my lady. It's just... you've been through so much, but you're so resilient. When you get back... They'll make you wed, now you're old enough. It will tire you out; they won't let you wear breaches and that sword anymore."

Arya looked down on the grey breeches and the dirty white tunic she bought before they left Braavos. Andrew Estermont, Edric's guardian, wanted to have a 'lovely' grey silken gown fitted for a true daughter of Winterfell. A gown to show off her newly formed curves. But Arya refused, her sister would recognise her in breeches as most of the time they spent together, that's what she wore. And she didn't want to make a big upheaval over her return.

"They'll make you forget all that you are." Edric pestered her.

_I've forgotten too much already..._ "Just let them try. I'll introduce them to needle. And don't call me 'my lady'" She muttered.

She tried not to show it, becoming Arya meant it was harder to wear masks. _I promised I wouldn't forget. _She felt like a helpless child again, she knew he was right. They wouldn't let her go home. _Just don't think about that, you need to focus on what's important._

"How did you leave? You never told us. I mean at the House of Black and White, how did you leave its employment?"

"Ah," was all she said.

She remembered that day. It was after Edric found here by the canal. They arranged to meet at dusk at Ragman's Harbor. All that was left for her to do was inform the kindly man that she would no longer be serving the god of many faces.

The kindly man had greeted her on her return and asked what he always asked "What news have you learnt?"

She kept her face composed; even now she could control her features as to not give anything away to even the kindly man.

"A fleet of ships travelling through the Smoking Sea, the closest as anyone has ever known to Valaryia that has ever been attempted. A Dragon finally sits the iron throne in the west, with a wolf by his side..."

"What else, child?" the kindly man pressed.

She took a minute to find the words. "Arya Stark has returned to Braavos. And soon she will depart for Westeros." She thought back to the time she told him Arya had killed that Black Brother, and wondered if he'd let her leave. She'd kill him if she had to.

"Understand this, Arya of House Stark. The House of Black and White is not a mere place to simply seek refuge. Once you leave, you may never return." He said in a strangely peaceful tone.

"That is a risk I am willing to take. I thank you for your hospitality. I will not forget what I have learnt."

"Then may the god of many faces be merciful to you when you come to your doom. Leave now."

Those last words still haunted her queerly but she shook away the feeling of foreboding ends.

Arya turned back to Edric and smiled, "let's just say they let me go without a fight" hoping he wouldn't ask more of her.

That's what she liked about Edric, he hardly ever questioned her, and when he did it was simple curiosity. And he never judged her for wearing mans clothed or acting unladylike. If he was a bit more energetic, he had potential to be almost a friend. _Don't get close, like he said. They'll take that away from you. _

"Not long now my- Arya. Only two more days till we reach Westeros, then you can be with your family again."

Arya thought back to Gendry and Hot Pie and the Brotherhood, and suddenly wondered if she would even make it back, if going back was even such a good idea. _May the god of many faces be merciful, indeed._

* * *

_Hello, sorry this weeks update is so late, I've been really busy with exams and stuff i haven't found the time to write or publish any more, __hence, updates may not be as regular as they were at the start._

_Again, thanks to everyone who has posted reviews and followed this story, it really means a lot to me!_


	4. Queen of Ice

**SANSA**

The queen sat on a window seat that overlooked the keep. Stannis' fiery banner was all that could be seen as the host moved through the king's gate. First it was the Martell's, a fortnight ago it was the Tyrrel's, today it was the Baratheon's, soon enough it would be the remainders of the Lannister's. Gods know that would be trouble.

King's Landing had never been as crowded since all the houses from the Reach and the Westerlands were gathered in the Crown Lands. She knew why they were here, they had helped her husband win the throne but no oaths were sworn. So the high lords and ladies from all over the Seven Kingdoms would come to King's Landing to pledge their houses to the throne.

The future Lord Baratheon rode at the front of the column, next to the carriage that carried the dying lord. Lady Shireen was behind them both, Sansa thought she looked rather content, bearing in mind that she was about to give up her claim for some bastard.

That's what concerned Sansa. People believed that bastards should only be legitimized if there was no true heir. Stannis had Shireen, but she was weak and her father claimed that the other Storm Lords would take advantage of that.

But this, Gendry, his name was she though, he was strong, well built, handsome, from a distance. If he wasn't naturally born, Sansa was sure from what she heard about him that the Storm Lords would follow him willingly. But people were always suspicious of bastards. The Lords would be apprehensive that Gendry soon-to-be Baratheon might have a hidden agenda, that he would corrupt their lands with his tainted blood. But after everything they had been through with Lord Stannis, they would keep their troubles to themselves to appease their dying lord.

Sansa's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Your Grace, they have come, your presence is needed in the throne room. The King is waiting for you." Her maid informed her.

"Thank you, Marilyn." She moved from the window chair and moved to the looking glass. She wore a dress of dark blue satin which showed her womanly curves. She would have worn Targaryen colours but red clashed with her fiery hair and black was a mourning colour. This was not a time for mourning but for honouring and celebrating.

It was hard for Sansa, to live in the Red Keep after everything that had happened to her and her family. She remembered when all she wanted was to go back to Winterfell and abandon her dreams of marrying a handsome prince. But what she and Aegon had was worthy of songs, and there were some at their wedding. Her favourite was called _The Queen of Ice and the King of Fire. _She thought that was ironic since her husband had silver hair like the winter landscaped of the north and hers, flaming red hair, kissed by fire.

She managed to hold herself together for Aegon and found hope in the fact that at least Rickon was still alive and well, and being fostered by the Umbers, until he came of age, whilst the other Northern Lords restored Winterfell. No word from Arya or Bran. Rickon said the last he saw of Bran, was when they parted ways, he was with that half-wit and two Reeds, barely of age. That was worrying. As for Arya... _Arya where have you escaped to? _She was probably fighting somewhere, _happy._

Her silver King sat on the Iron Throne, when she entered but looked rather uneasy. _A king should never sit easy._

"Sansa," he smiled, _Gods, his smile is beautiful._ "How fares my Lady Queen?" He glided down from the iron throne to embrace her with a grace Joffery couldn't ever dream of achieving.

"Never better my Silver King," she beamed. The gods had turned to her favor when they brought Aegon to the Vale. It seemed all like a dream. He was enough to make her forget her past. But that was not an option. Every beating she took in Kings landing was a lesson. Her teachers were cruel yet she was thankful. _My skin has turned from porcelain to ivory to steel. _She wasn't sure Aegon knew that they were unwillingly playing the never-ending game of thrones. She would have to teach him.

Sansa took her place by the King's side and waited for the Baratheons to enter. She had never met Stannis Baratheon, the closest she had come to knowing him was the battle on Blackwater Bay.

"Stannis may be dying, but he will not bend easily, Aegon. They say he is iron where his brother before him was steel. However he is just and honorable he will not ignore your bloodline or the fact that his brother was a usurper." Sansa murmured to her husband just as the lords and ladies of court began to arrive and find their proper places.

"I will make note of that, Sansa, anyhow, I would not think that he is in much of a position to haggle." He said softly.

From the storm lords there came Stannis, leaning heavily on a walking stick followed by the Lady Selyse, the Lady Shireen and Gendry Waters.

Gendry Waters. He was something. The resemblance to his uncle Renly was uncanny and Sansa presumed that's what Robert had looked like when he was young and not so glutton. Those eyes... those cheekbones...

The other Storm lords she managed to put a name to from their sigils that had come to court to swear fealty followed in behind them. There was Errol, Estermont, Penrose, Tarth, Swann and the other noble lords.

"Welcome to King's Landing, Lords of the Storm Lands. It gladdens me to see you all here, restoring your faith in House Targaryen. This will be a new era for the Seven Kingdoms..."

This was the third time Sansa had been through this process. Whist it was exciting at first, it became slow and tedious with all the knighting and oaths. Aegon said it bore him half to death but he didn't show it. So she wouldn't either, but she would let her mind wander

The court left the throne room nearly four hours later. Sansa departed from her husband. The Baratheons, Aegon and Gendry went to the king's solar to sign the forms to legitimize Gendry, whilst she went to prepare for the feast and make sure everything was in order.

Some of the Tyrells still lingered, Sansa acknowledged as she walked past some guards from the Highgarden. Megga and Alla were included in those few who stayed. Megga had told Sansa that Alla was hoping to get a betrothal from the new Lord Baratheon before he left for Storm's End.

And in Sansa's opinion, she hoped Alla would get a proposal. After everything Cersei had put her and her cousins through, (of course it was nothing compared to her; that's why she got a prince instead of a lord) she deserved some compassion and happiness. And _Lord _Gendry seemed humble and kind... yes he'd make a good husband.

* * *

_I am so sorry I haven't updated in absolutely aaages, there's no excuse but I will try my hardest to keep updates more regular. Again opinions/questions would be nice, you can always PM me if you don't want to review it :)_


	5. Summer Friends

**ARYA**

The ship docked in Blackwater Bay at sunrise. She was remembering more _this is where father wanted me to leave. We could all be in Winterfell, Sansa, Bran, Rickon and Me, even Robb. It would have been so easy. _But the game was never easy, it occurred to her. She never understood it before, being so young and reckless, well she was still fairly young and completely reckless- she would not be here otherwise. But all that had mattered to her was family and vengeance whatever possible way. In The house of Black and white, she had to be careful.

Edric came up to her grinning. "We're finally here. You know, I have been away just as long as you. This was my home too." _this is not my home, Winterfell is my home. _"I hear my uncle is here, and my cousin. It will be wonderful to see them again."

"Your Uncle tried to burn you, _stupid_. You said that was why you had to leave. _I_ wouldn't be happy to see him. In fact I think I would give him the gift of death." Arya told him as they climbed off the ship. It seemed to shut him up anyway. He was too merry and Arya despised that. He was wailing around like a lady and ladies were repulsive in her eyes.

Omar climbed off the boat and joined them. "We going to that tavern, to get some food and drink, it will give you chance to wash up and rest if you like, Lady Arya ."

"How could I possibly rest?" She looked down on herself, her clothes were soiled with sweat and dirt, she should wash, and probably find some new clothes. "Okay, I'll come with you, but for not for long, then you can help me get in the Red Keep then do what you will."

"As mi'lady commands" A fresh wound, she flinched.

The tavern was a stone building, with smoke rising from the chimneys. A sign above the door read _The Sailors Solace _which seemed apt as the captain seemed to find comfort on land. Omar gave the tavern wench a couple of silvers for some broth and ale, and a room for a bath. The ate the broth first which had some peculiar chunks of meat in it, maybe dog or rat, Arya thought. She gulped down the ale and walked towards the direction the woman pointed her to her bath.

The water was luke warm, but that was what she was used to in Braavos so she scrubbed herself till she was raw and drained her hair and dried herself. She looked at herself in the mirror _maybe I should make an effort, for Sansa, she'd like that. _So she pulled on the clean smallclothes, tunic and breeches Edric had given her, attempted to brush her hair with her fingers and pulled on the boots.

"I want a dress." She said as she approached the table where Edric and Omar sat. Edric spat his drink out with a snort of laughter, Arya thought, she might be a bit hurt, if she was doing it for her esteem rather than her sister queen.

"Arya, you are the most controversial lady I have ever met, you gave the impression you'd kill the person who put you in a dress," he said after his bursts of laughter.

"How many ladies have you actually met, Edric? There are more wayward ladies than just myself. Anyway if I'm approaching the queen, I should look... proper."

"She must be a special sister if you're changing your beliefs for her."

"I haven't seen her since i was _nine._"

"that's a good enough reason for us, a few silvers will do i should think, you won't have time to have a new dress made, but you can get one fitted. Edric can take you, its not far from here."

Edric didn't bother hiding his discontent. She supposed they were friends now so little things like that probably would get to him seeing as when she felt uncomfortable, like she would be in the dress shop, she would constantly criticize him.

Omar was right, the dress shop was a few buildings down the road. a wooden dress sign hung above the door making the shop easy to spot.

"Lets get this over with." Edric grumbled and pulled Arya towards the shop.

Inside smelt strongly of incense and hundreds of different fabrics were hung up on the wall. There was silk, velvet, cotton, wool, all different colours with all different seams.

"Can I help you, dear- oh don't you look like you could do with a pretty dress, a pretty girl like yourself? Breaches aren't fitting for a girl." A plump woman in a rather elaborate silk gown and powder coating her face.

"Would you be able to fit her a dress? Not make one. We don't have the time. Preferably something grey?" Edric asked her.

"As a matter of fact, I fitted a beautiful grey silk gown with myrish lace, oh, some of my finest work if i do say so myself. Originally fitted the Lady Sansa Stark, well, when she was not her grace. I think it was... Tyrion Lannister, yes, to appease her. But I'm afraid the myrish lace took too long and by the time it was finished, well, the king was dead and she was off to the eyrie. But he loss looks like your gain! That is, if you have the coin."

"We only have a few silvers." Arya Chipped in. That wouldn't be enough. It would never be enough for a dress fitted for her sister. H_ow fitting it would have been that i should wear a dress made for a __Stark._

"Poor dear, I fear girls like you would stick to something plainer. Such a shame, It would go well with your eyes. I hear that grey is the colour of the Staks eyes, exept for the odd few, of course, but not-"

"You know nothing about _girls like me." _Arya hissed at the woman who was all knowing.

"Its okay, i have other valuables, you can calm down, it doesn't look too big it shouldn't take too long to adjust." Edric pulled a small dagger from his boot with black opals encrusted in the gold hilt. "Here, that should be worth at least 10 golden dragons."

"Where in the seven hells did you get something like that?" Arya exclaimed, she had never seen him with something so precious.

"M' father gave it too me. It was the only thing I could smuggle out of Storms End and then Dragonstone." He said with a sullen look. "But I'll be there near enough, not to worry _Mi'lady." _He grinned at Arya who returned a small smile.

"Yes, yes that would do, of course coin is preferable but that will do just fine. I'll go find the dress, you are one lucky lady, Miss...?"

"Cat." Said Arya. _Lied_. Thought Arya.

"Such a pleasure Miss Cat," said the fat woman and disappeared off through a million different fabrics.

"Do you really mean to pay for the dress with something from your father?" Arya asked Edric. It was like he was sacrificing something for her, a memory and she didn't know how she felt about that.

"He left me more at Storms End, hopefully it will be where I left it; hidden," and he grinned, like her friend used to, _Gods, I miss him._

"Thank you! I will repay you Edric Storm!" And whatever possessed her she had no idea but she wrapped her arms round his chest in a hug that lasted not much over a second. The dressmaker walked back in leaving Edric unable to respond, but left him with a smirk on his face and laughter in his eyes.

"Here you go Miss Cat, I may ask you to put it on, then i can make the adjustments needed. It may take a few hours." She handed Arya a soft silk dress, and if she had been ten, she would have ripped it to pieces with Needle but this was not a time for childish pride. _It's not that bad... Stark colours, grey and white, that's good, Sansa will be pleased._

The dressmaker lead her behind a curtain and helped her put the dress on over her small clothes. There was lots of pins involved an threads, but Arya never took a liking to any of that, so she let her mind wander. Edric reminded of her old friend Gendry so much. She remembered the time at Acorn Hall, she said she looked like an oak tree. He said she looked nice. _If only he could see me now. _Womanhood came to her, she had flowered, became ever so slightly more curvy, this dress was nicer that the one Lady Oakheart put her in. W_ould he call me beautiful? Will I even see him again? Would he recognize me? _So many questions with no one to answer them. _Would I even want to know the answers...? _

The dress wasn't that much bigger than her, after all it was made for Sansa when she was, what? Thirteen? She was Fifteen and so she had grown, but was not as tall or big around the chest as her sister. Even so it only too the best part of two hours till it fit like a glove. It was hard not to appreciate the dress, which hugged her body in all the right places. She walked out to show Edric what he had paid for in his fathers gift.

She did a little twirl for him as she entered the main room again, like a proper lady would.

"Seven hells, Arya you actually look like a lady for once."

"I ought to for the price you pay."

"Arya?" Asked the seamstress, Arya hadn't heard her come back into the room._ If this were Braavos, she's be dead. I can't let her know my name!_

"Nickname, here, i'll change back so I don't get it dirty. There's what we owe you, thank you so much." Arya slipped back into the curtain room and then dragged Edric out the shop.

* * *

**SPIDER**

**_Arya Stark is back in King's Landing_**

**_Purchased a dress from Madam Clara's, Stark colours meant for Sansa Stark._**

**_With another of the Usurpers bastards - she must take a liking to those Baratheons._**

**_She must plan to go to the feast. If she knows that's what it is..._**

**_Valar Morghulis _**

**_A little bird_**

* * *

_sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!_

_I made it extra long because a) i've been working on and off this for ages b) i feel really bad so i'm giving you two in one go_

_but i dont know when i can update, i have a plot, it's just writing it that's hard_


End file.
